A Knight to Remember
by akaeve
Summary: Written for Decades and Eras Challenge. A little something written for me by me for enjoyment. A bit, Blackadder meets Monty Python, meets Time Bandits. Set sometime between 1455 and 1520, that would be ten to three and twenty past three, hehe


**A Knight to Remember.**

The hail stones battered off the shutters of the castle. The fire roaring in the grate gave off enough heat and light for the immediate surroundings. He looked at the woman, sitting quietly opposite him, she was embroidering. He had looked out into the night, at the snow on the ground, how he longed for a pizza, just like the ones he had savoured in Italy. "Deep pan, crisp and even". He remembered the summer, and the warmth of the Mediterranean. He remembered the food. He remembered a dashing mercenary of the name of L. J. Gibbs. That was Liege Jethro Gibbs. His team were similar to the Knights Templar, but kinder. More an Italian Robin Hood, and his merry men. Well they were certainly merry, with all the Chianti they had drunk. Antony Desmond had changed his English name to the more Italian name of Antonio DiNozzo. His wife had not liked so much. Tony thought back to the day he had first met Gibbs……..

****

"Please come in." the serf had said opening the old oak door, and showing Tony to the courtyard. There Gibbs was fencing with an opponent. His hand behind his back, the epees clicking together. Tony had caught the eyes of Gibbs' opponent and momentarily, they had lost concentration. The sword went for the throat.

"I win again Francesca. You must not take your eye off the hand. But I gather we have a visitor and seeing the colour in your cheeks," as the woman removed her mask, "He is new." Gibbs turned and looked into the face of a stranger.

"Sire, I come from a land far away. I seek adventure and excitement."

"And you think I can give you this?" Gibbs had questioned, beginning to smile.

"Sire, you have travelled far across the lands. I hear you have been to the Holy-land, and beyond."

"Yea, that is true but I have returned with nothing, but tales of adventure. I have travelled to the four corners of this world, _(come on folks, this was before, they had decided the earth was round.) _and would gladly share my tales with you. So Francesca," now looking at the woman. "Will you tell the cook we have another mouth to feed. Come my friend, and I will show you to your quarters. I trust you will not mind sharing?"

****

Antonio had washed and changed. He had found some fresh clothing on his return from the baths. He was not too enamoured with the tights, but when in Rome……..or at least Italy, then wear. He had been introduced to the others. They were a motley crew. Cut throats, thieves and drunkards, (and that was just the women). The men were not much better. They had been summoned to the great hall. A long table was set with much food and drink. At the top was sat Gibbs, the woman by his side, Francesca DeSalle, she was petting two wolf-hounds. She smiled at her guests. The third gentleman at the table had stood, and raised his hand for silence. A hush descended over the room.

"May I say grace and then we can enjoy." Doctor Mallard had asked. They bowed their heads as the Padre blessed them, and the food. Gibbs gave the signal to enjoy……..

****

Back in the cold of north France, Tony had looked at his wife.

"Jeanne, would you mind if I travelled again. I wish to meet with Liege Gibbs and his merry men."

"Not in the least, Tony, but first release me from these shackles, or should I say chastity belt. Have you not found the key yet?"

"Sorry sweet dreams. I threw it away remember on our last argument. But here." as he threw a scroll at her, "Look up locksmiths."

Jeanne unrolled the yellowing parchment. This was going to take sometime.

"Tony my sweet, do you not have your knife handy?"

"Sweet meat, I would hate to scar such delicate white skin as yours. But if you desire I will cut the leather straps. Jeanne, who is it you wish to fornicate with, within the castle walls?"

"Tony, darling , I was thinking Derek, the gardener. He has such a masterful selection of tools."

"Then I will bid you farewell, when the sun again rises over the orchard."

****

It was early spring when he arrived at the castle. He found he was not the only one who had decided to join the crusade to the Holy-land. Francesca greeted him with the continental style kiss on both cheeks.

" Ciao il mio Antonio caro, spero che lei è bene, (hello my dear Antonio, I hope you are well)." Tony looked about for Gibbs. He saw him in the distance. He was talking to a tall Negroid gentleman, who was wearing a skirt of cheetah tails, and carried a zebra shield. He had a impala sash, thrown across his shoulder. They were being followed by a red-haired woman.

"Who are those people?" Tony enquired.

"The man is King Leon from some far flung unknown African state. The woman is called the Shepard, she has a flock of followers whom you will meet later. So come Antonio, let me show you to your quarters."

Francesca turned and slipped her arm through DiNozzos'. She turned and waved to Gibbs. He waved back.

****

As they lay in the master suite, having savoured each others bodies, he turned to face her again.

"So Francesca, you like what you saw?"

"My Liege, I only have eyes for you," she replied, "But I could say the same of you and that red-haired woman."

"She is an enigma. I find her fascinating, but could not love her. So come to me again, let me show you how much I care."

"Sire, we do not have the time. Let me bathe you, and dress you. You have many new faces to meet. I hear there is a Timitus MicGeemi from Rome. He wishes to join your band.

****

They sat along the table, the food plenty. The wolf-hounds wandered through the guests, picking up scrapes. Sometimes a slap could be heard, as one of the dogs had touched a guest. The guest thinking other thoughts had hit out. They then apologised.

"So Liege Gibbs, I hear you have travelled far over this land. You have been to the Islands off the coast of Africa. I hear you followed the route of Christopher Columbus, from Palos to San Sebastian. Did you not want to go on and try to and see what he discovered.?" King Leon now asked, tucking into a chicken leg, the juices dribbling down his chin.

"Nah, he came back the way he came. That and Marco Polo, he too came back the way he came. I do not wish to venture to the lands of the East. Why travel all that way, when they follow the silk trails back to Byzantium. No, I wish to go to the Holy-land and see what it is like."

"Gibbs, do you not have an army?" the Shepard had enquired, nibbling on a peach.

"My army are my friends, we do not fight as such. We bring peace. But you have a good following of Amazonians I see." now looking out over the table, to the far end, where a bun fight was in progress.

"They have not seen such a delicacy of Italian sweetmeats and ice cream, for many a day. I will curtail their behaviour, if you wish?"

Before Gibbs could answer the heralds sounded their trumpets. The great door opened and their stood Timitus MicGeemi and Antonio DiNozzo. The females stopped their fight and grew quiet. They looked at the two men standing before them. They nudged each other. Oh yes this was going to be a good crusade.

Gibbs signalled that the two men come forth. "Tony I know you, so your friend must be Timitus. Welcome Timitus. Pray be seated and enjoy my humble hospitality." he waved his hand to the table. Several of the girls moved and offered him room. But all hell let loose as they juggled for his affections.

"I see I will have my work cut out for me, keeping these girls in tow. Are you coming with us Francesca, to the Holy-land?" she enquired, sipping the Chianti from the goblet.**

"No, I will go as far as Constantinople. I need to see my cousin Anastasia. My Liege and I have an understanding." as she grabbed the bulge between his legs. "We can always tell when one has been unfaithful. They taste different." now smiling at Gibbs.

"So Leon, this far flung unknown African state, you wish to expand?" Gibbs now asked changing the conversation.

"Gibbs, my land has many treasures but I do not wish to divulge its secrets. The Shepard has been, and she has seen. You should ask her." he replied.

"Maybe I will." now looking at the red-head and smiling the Gibbs smile.

****

They would start out a few days later. They would ride south to Taranto. And then boat it to Constantinople.

"No," Francesca had said " Lets go to Cyprus, that way, it will only be a short trip to the Holy-land."

She turned to the Shepard, "I have to ask do you ride side-saddle or normal?"

"Francesca rides bare back." Gibbs now replied, "She likes to feel the muscles. And she is a bit of a show off."

"Gibbs, I am trying to be friendly to our guest. I need to know, so I can tell the stable if we need to take any spare saddles."

They sailed from Taranto in six boats. There were many going to Cyprus, and the others to the Holy-land. The crossing was fair. The weather kind. They dropped Francesca off in Paphos. She waved to the ship. Gibbs watched as she walked along the seafront, he wondered if she had a lover.

****

_**The Holy-land**_

The dark haired girl took a swing at the man.

"I think not." as she pulled the dagger from her back holster, and threw it at his tabard. The dagger caught the material and as the man drew away it ripped. The man looked down at the tear, he didn't see the foot come up and hit him under the chin. He fell back, falling to the ground. He tried to concentrate, he felt the cold metal against his jugular. He knew he had lost.

"You win again Ziva." the man whispered, "Now could you take the blade from my neck. We will have company soon, I hear, Liege Gibbs has sailed from Paphos and brings with him a strange mixture of cultures."

As Ziva cleaned the blade, she asked of the man, "Explain. I like Gibbs, he is a man of good honour."

"He brings a dark skinned man called King Leon………. two novices of the names, Antonio and Timitus. He also," now looking at Ziva " Has a red-haired woman who they call the Shepard."

"I have heard of her. She comes from a place beyond Alexandria. From a place where they use the red soil to colour. She has many followers. I hear she……….." Ziva stopped and listened. "I think we have a visitor." as she stealthily moved to the door. It opened slowly, the shaft of light grew on the ground, the stranger saw the man lying on the floor, he drew his sword, only to feel the point of the dagger on his wrist. He turned to the side and saw Ziva smiling and shaking her head.

"Well nice to see you don't kill any more. Getting old?"

"Ziva, pleasant surprise. But no I want to see how you are getting on. I bring some friends I would like you to meet." Gibbs now answered, "But please let me help your friend up." now looking at the man sitting with his knees up to his chest. "Captain Robin, it has been a long time. Pray tell me how is your Batman ?"

"Liege Gibbs, he is no more, I was hoping you may have someone who could fill his shoes. But less of me, I hear you have left Francesca in Paphos. Do you trust her enough? I mean she is a feisty woman. She has her own ship you know. She trades round the Greek Isles."

"Captain Robin……….I know……….but she does look good in her leather trousers and skimpy top. And it is I, who taught her to fight well."

"Enough." they heard Ziva shout, "I will not stand around here, when I need to meet the new team." The men watched as she stormed out the door and into the sunlight.

****

"So Captain Robin, your Batman, what happened to him. You say you need someone to fill his shoes." Gibbs asked as they watched Ziva stride into the distance.

"She," now pointing to Ziva, "They were fighting, and he said he didn't like getting beaten by a woman. Took his shoes off, handed them to her and said, {here you have my job}. He then left on a camel. It was a shame really. He was rather nice."

"So Captain Robin, why is Ziva in such a hurry to meet my team?"

"She hears the Shepard is going to Cairo when she leaves here, and Ziva wishes to go and return said shoes, they smell. Apart from that Gibbs, why are you here, we have no crusade as such?"

"Crusade…….. yes looked it up in the Cambridge English Dictionary before I left. Dr Mallard was at Eton you know and then Cambridge for a week, before he went to Edinburgh. He took in the sights. He says it means, and I quote " _a long and determined attempt to achieve something which you believe in strongly, a crusade against crime."_ So there you are, I am fighting crime."

"Good answer Gibbs. You would have made a good soldier if you had stayed with me. Now let us find Ziva.".

****

They arrived at the camp. The team had set up the large Marquee, and some smaller tents round about. The oasis was teeming with life. Some of the Shepards' women had bathed and were already in belly dancing clothes dancing and singing to the boys.

"Midnight at the oasisSend your camel to bedShadows paintin' our facesTraces of romance in our headsYou don't have to answerThere's no need to speakI'll be your belly dancer, prancerAnd you can be my sheik"

Antonio and Timitus were standing open mouthed at the spectacle. At another tent, King Leon was belting out "Sex on Fire" = _{Lay where you're laying, Don't make a sound, I know they're watching, Watching} _as he looked down at the Shepard, who was lying on a rug. They didn't hear Gibbs and Robin approach.

"Bit like T in the Park." Captain Robin had retorted.

"Rather have a Jack or a coffee." Gibbs replied looking about.

****

The next morning was as uneventful as the night. There had not been a murder in the dark. The Shepard's Girls had not molested anyone, and the sore heads from the wine were beginning to ease. The serfs had brought good Arabica coffee beans with them, and the brew wafted over the air. Something bothered Gibbs. Where was Ziva? Captain Robin had said she often disappeared and should be watched all the time. He placed a hand up to his eyes and shaded them. He looked round. He saw two figures walking in the sand, away in the distance. The Shepard and Ziva. He wondered what they were discussing. No, he was here to pick up some religious artefacts, and take them back to Rome, that and some Jaffa oranges. That was the reason Timitus had arrived, he was an envoy of the Pope. Gibbs didn't need to be kept an eye on. He was a man of honour, he was a man of his word. He kept the faith, although he did not practice. Unlike Francesca, she was a heathen, a sceptic, if they still burnt at the stake, then she would be long gone. No, he loved her, but she was another to worry about if you couldn't see…………… His thoughts were broken by a voice,

"Liege Gibbs," the Shepard said, "Come with me and Ziva to Cairo, we intend to move on to Marseilles, we could get to know each other better." as she smiled.

"I thank you for your kind offer Shepard, but I feel you have your flock, and my rightful place is …………"

"With Francesca," Ziva scoffed, "You know what she does in her spare time?"

"I do, and I respect her…… for her independence. We do have an understanding. I have travelled far and wide but I do like my home comforts."

"You will never know the pleasures that my people could give you Gibbs." the Shepard now replied.

"That my dear, I will always wonder, but I would rather have a clear conscience than a lifetime of regret. So enough of your wild ideas. Go forth with Ziva to Cairo." as he turned away. He now longed to see Francesca again. Maybe he was getting too old to gallivant about the land.

****

Later that afternoon, they loaded the camels and horses. They made quite a caravan, as they weaved their way towards Jerusalem and the holy city. They reached the city walls early in the evening. Gibbs wondered if they should pitch camp. Captain Robin said no, he knew the gatekeeper, they would get passage into the city. But he would need Gibbs and the Shepard to join him. Did they have their "Right of Passage" documents up to date? They did, although the Shepards' was more like a dossier, than a piece of paper. It had all the names of the girls on it. Their good points and bad. Sometimes she wondered if she would be barred entry. She did have a collective visa but……….well you never knew.

They waited as the gatekeeper read the Passages. He stamped, with his wax seal and opened the gate, the entourage entered. The city was buzzing. The snake charmers, the fire eaters and the general commotion of a vibrant cosmopolitan city. Antonio and Timitus stood open mouthed at the view. The smell of fragrant spices, filled the air. Nutmeg, cinnamon, saffron and other delicious smells surrounded the senses of the troop, but they needed accommodation and in Antonios world, a pizza.

Timitus touched Gibbs arm, "Liege Gibbs, we need to talk."

Gibbs acknowledged with a smile and a nod. He knew of a coffee shop where they could talk with ease. Only thing was, did he trust Ziva and the Shepard. King Leon was a person to watch too. He saw Captain Robin in the distance his arms through the two women, something bothered him. His gut hurt, then he remembered it had been a long time since breakfast, and an army marches on its stomach. (Ed:- which is pretty stupid crawling through marshes, sorry didn't have my glasses on. Still stupid.)

Gibbs guided Timitus through the narrow streets until they arrived at the coffee shop. Timitus looked at the sign, he could make out the Deer and the heavenly suns, he heard laughter erupting through the door. This sounded a rough house. Being a good Roman lad, he wondered if he should enter such a house of ill-repute. As he held back for a moment someone tumbled out the door.

"Evening Gents." Captain Robin said, before picking himself up, dusting himself down, and re-entering "Ok Ziva I'll pay."

Gibbs just smiled and went in, followed by a very nervous Timitus.

****

The room was full. It looked like standing room only, but Gibbs indicated to the owner. Zak indicted a booth in the corner, near the back, it was dark and foreboding. Timitus wondered if his time had come, but Gibbs pushed through the crowd and into the booth. Zak brought a candle lamp and then coffee and refreshments.

"You'll be quite safe here Gibbs. You and your friend will be away from prying eyes. Captain Robin says you are here on business. I trust you will not need help." he said , his eyes indicating to a crowd of strangers at the counter. "They sailed in this morn. They had a run in with Francesca. I have to say they came off the worst for wear. But do not worry. Francesca made sure they will not retaliate.

"What she do Zak? Cut their ba………." Gibbs began to say..

"Their backstays. Yep. But they reckoned they deserved, They say, never met a woman like her before." as Zak turned and looked at Ziva, "Mind, they haven't met someone like her either."

They watched as Ziva was arm wrestling with one of the sailors.

"Will all end in tears…….and won't be hers." Zak replied now walking away. " Oi, Ziva , that's his drinking arm……."

"So Timitus, What you want, or should I say what the Pope want?" Gibbs now enquired, munching into the food.

"I have been asked by the Pope to bring back some gold goblets, spices and essences for the communion services. He sent word to Francesca to bring back some Greek yoghurt, feta cheese and he wants olives."

"And you think I can provide the goblets?"

"They say Sire, you know the best gold merchants in the bazaar. They say you know a bargain."

Gibbs smiled ad nodded. Yes he would help out, but they needed somewhere to stay tonight. He indicated to Zak, who wandered over.

"Zak, looking for rooms?"

"How many?"

"Two……….. Timitus and myself."

"The others?" Zak questioned, looking at the rabble.

"The Shepard and her flock, are her own concern, as is King Leon's. Antonio is nowhere to be found, and so I have sole responsibility for my friend here."

"Very well, I will see you have rooms. If the others do require, then I will say the hayloft and the bunkhouse. I'm sure Ziva will not mind sharing. I hear she wishes to join the Shepard and go to Cairo. Something about shoes. Talking shoes Gibbs, how many pairs will Francesca bring home this time?"

"She has been warned, but that has never stopped her before."

"Aye Liege Gibbs, you are too soft on that woman."

"I know." now thinking of the warm flesh of his wife. He so wanted to get home for Christmas.

"Gibbs, old boy, fancy doing the town. I mean you have come all this way. Do you not wish to celebrate the birth of our Saviour? We could stay a few months."

"The only saviour I have is Francesca. But if you mean the birth of Christ, then no, I will decline your kind invitation. I have work to do here. But are you taking the Shepard and Ziva with you?"

"I had thought that, yes, this Shepard woman fascinates me, and Ziva owes me."

"The flock, Captain Robin?"

"Flown the coop, old boy. Just me and the two girls. The flock seemingly have found a stripper, and I think I know who. So tooddlepip old boy. See you later." as he turned and walked back to the two woman. Gibbs noticed he said something, they laughed, and watched as the Captain offered his arms to the girls.

"Timitus, do you not wish to see this city?" now looking at the younger man "Yes I know where we can get you the goblets. But looking at your attire I know a very good Jewish tailor, who could possibly update you. I myself could do with new trousers."

They rose to leave, but Gibbs first saw Zak. "I'll take the two rooms. Put the refreshments on my tab, please." as he ushered Timitus out the door.

****

Timitus followed Gibbs through the labyrinth of streets. He wondered if Gibbs knew where they were going, or even would they find their way back. They stopped out side a shop. Gibbs knocked a code, waited and waited. The door eventually opened, slightly. The man indicated them to enter.

The ensuing chaos was deafening. The Shepards' flock were jumping up and down.

"Woooo wooooooooo, go Tony go." they shouted, as Antonio gyrated his hips and burled about.

"I'll have a glass of what he's had." Timitus asked, of Gibbs

"Like hell Timitus, looks like DiNozzo has had something similar to his name sake. Disaronna Amaretto. I think he thought it was amorous DiNozzo." beginning to smile. "Never mind, coffee I think, keeps a clear head, and I'd hate you to fall foul of the flock." as he took Timitus' arm and guided him to a table in the corner. Timitus began to wonder if Liege Gibbs had forgotten what they were here for. He need goblets and what was this about trousers. He needn't have worried. A man appeared from behind a screen and approached Gibbs.

"Sire, can I help you and your friend?"

"Tailor, I would like you to dress my friend. I also need a new dress for Francesca. Do you think you can do by the day after tomorrow? I would like something……….." as he began to smile the Gibbs smile.

"Sire I know the very design, she won't thank you for it…………..no she will, I know your wife."

The tailor indicated to Timitus to move behind the screen. Leg measurements were so personal.

A serving wench brought coffee and sweetmeats, placing them on the table she pointed to Tony, "'E one of yours? 'E's not got a bad butt. Ok if I befriend him later?"

"He's not one of mine, but you may have your hands full with the flock." he replied.

"They worry me not Gibbs, but if you need something warmer that coffee, I will be happy to oblige."

"That, I will keep in mind." Gibbs replied, but his thoughts were for Francesca.

Timitus returned red-faced. "That was a bit embarrassing. It is not every day I let a man feel my most inner parts." now thinking what he had said was wrong looking at the face of Gibbs, "I mean I don't usually let a man……." now looking even deeper at Gibbs, "I mean I don't……….."

Gibbs raising an eyebrow and smiling replied, "It is alright Timitus, I know what you mean. The privacy between a man and his tailor is well………… private."

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge cheering from the flock, something green fell at Timitus' feet. He leant forward to retrieve, only to be held back by Gibbs, "Who ever retrieves and gives back shall receive, and I think you have had one gentlemanly feel tonight." as Timitus grew red.

"Liege, I do not know where to look."

"I do." as the fingers snapped and she picked up the tights. They both looked as the serving wench channeled her thoughts, and way through the now booing crowd.

"These, I believe are yours." she said looking at Tony, "and if you wish them back, then I will gladly return for a price…………."

"Kill the wench, boo." the flock screamed. Gibbs could only look on at the baying girls. He looked at the Shepard, and King Leon, they were laughing. He turned to look at Timitus, he had turned away embarrassed.

"Sire?" they had not seen the man approach. "Goblets? Good price. Real gold."

Gibbs looked at the man. Another time-share tout, ticket tout, no door to door salesman. He opened his case. Gibbs smiled. They were not real gold, more gold plated. They would probably last longer. Would anyone really know or care?

"How much?"

"40 drachmas."

"That's an arm and a leg" Gibbs shouted.

"If you say so." the man answered.

"I just did. Tell you what, I know someone who will arm wrestle you. And I know someone who will give you the leg. So what you say?"

"You ride a hard bargain, but I accept and decline. You win again Gibbs." as he placed the cups on the table. Timitus just looked on in surprise.

"Goblets, MicGeemi. I kept my word." as he smiled the Gibbs smile. Timitus had to acknowledge, he had.

The barman rang last orders. Or was it the last round. Who knew. It was late they needed sleep. Gibbs paid, and indicated to the Shepard and her flock. She whistled and the girls fell silent. Good now back in line, they needed to sleep. The group departed and made their weary way back to Zak's.

****

As they approached the Inn, they could hear crying. Not the kind of girly crying, or animal crying, but baby crying. The flock hurried towards the door. Oh they loved children. Gibbs thought of the joke {yes love children, just couldn't eat a whole one}, but he followed.

The Shepard, and her flock looked in on the child, as did the King and the Wise Men? _(Ed- come on, who you kidding. Wise?). _

"Baa hum-bug." Captain Robin said, flicking away a humming flying creature from round his head "Sheep bug. Think I'll have a snifter of "Sheep Dip." Care for a swig Gibbs?" as he offered the hip flask. _[The name came about because British farmers have long referred to whisky as Sheep Dip. There was a time when farmers distilled their own "home-made" whisky and in order to avoid paying taxes to the revenue man hid the whisky in barrels marked "Sheep Dip". Ed. Don't you just hate a know it all editor,- writer.]_

"No thanks Captain. But leave the flask for the parents." as he looked at the assortment of gifts at the foot of the manger. Some oranges, a pair of tights, DiNozzos' he thought 'specially after last night. The gold plated goblets, and a cheetah tail. The child had pulled one from the Kings skirt. He had been too polite to say anything. The Shepards flock oooed and cooed the baby girl.

"Got a name yet?" Gibbs enquired.

"Yes my Liege, we, that would be my wife, I know my place, has decided on the name Abigail, meaning………."

"Fathers joy, she went on the be the third wife of David." Ziva now answered." I know the Bible. But we have wasted too much time here. I would like to return to Zaks taverna. I have a battle to win, before we depart." as she turned and walked away.

"She doesn't do cuddly and fluffy, like your flock Shepard?" Captain Robin replied, "Pity she could make a good mother."

"My flock would like to mother Timitus and Antonio, but then they would also like……" her conversation broken by the cry of Antonio.

"Ahhhh, one of the hum-bugs has bitten me."

Gibbs thought he'd better have the sheep-dip, but not for drinking. He turned and walked back into the night and into the bar, and bed. It would be a long journey in the next couple of days, and he still needed to get the trousers and the dress.

****

The next morning broke, _{"Clang" [not funny Ed this is my story- writer.]} _It was bright, _{unlike the writer. [warned you Ed]}_

{_Morning has broken, like the first morning, Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird} Ed sings sweetly} writer……..Gibbs kill.]_

The autumn winds were beginning to blow from the north. It would be a long winter, one Antonio DiNozzo wondered if he should make it home to France. Timitus too wondered if should go home to Rome or follow the crowd. He was beginning to warm to Ziva and the flock. Gibbs, he wanted to see Francesca again. He loved her. He could see her figure in his mind. Her smile. Yes, the dress would be worn with love. He might just get her a belly dancing outfit. He walked out into the courtyard to find the rabble……..well rabbling. He watched as the Shepard tried, to assert her authority on the girls. They were having none of it. He wondered who was so interesting, and who was getting all the attention. He needn't have worried, it was Timitus, who was the centre of attention.

"Please" the flock shouted, "Come with us. You have no-one back in Italy. We could do with some company."

"I……I don't know……….I promised the Pope." he looked to Gibbs.

"Go Timitus, you are still young enough to see the world." he replied.

"Come with us Liege Gibbs." the Shepard requested. "I will show you sites or should that be sights you can only dream of."

"He won't, he is only wanting to get back to Francesca." Ziva shouted, as she threw the saddle onto one of the horses.

"I say old boy, not fancy it? I could show you a few good coffee shops in Cairo."

Gibbs declined, "No, I have no wish to go further this year. Maybe next I will take Francesca and my son to the Low Countries, or even to Athens."

"But Gibbs you have no son……………….ahh…. I……. yes can see that." Captain Robin replied. "Well, better get this show on the road. You taking DiNozzo back with you? He is in two minds. I for one wouldn't mind the company." as he put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself onto the camel. The camel snorted and rose high tossing the Captain slightly, "See you at the ship." as he waved over his shoulder.

The ships left the port. Three were going to Cairo, and three to Paphos. Gibbs had reluctantly said he would give the sailors from the taverna a lift.

They sailed into Paphos harbour, the sun shining over the fort. He could just make out the silhouette of Francesca, standing on the harbour wall. Her dress hugging her figure. The wind catching her hair and flying it back. The greek style dress, the bodice crossed across her breasts, holding them tight, how he longed to hold her again.

****

She watched as the three ships sailed over the horizon and came closer. She could see Gibbs standing tall on the foredeck. She had sold her ship. She wouldn't be needing it anymore. She was radiant. She wondered if Gibbs would understand, if he would want. It was something they had never discussed. She watched as the ship docked and tied up. The gangplank lowered and Gibbs embarked. They stood looking at each other, for that moment in time. Gibbs smiled his smile and Francesca ran to his body. They embraced.

"I have something to tell you my Liege." she whispered in his ear.

His hand went to her belly. "No need my darling, I know."

"Yep," as she placed her hand over his,, "That was some night to remember."

As they both burst into laughter. Tomorrow they would sail home.

The End.


End file.
